


From Homer With Love

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, The Simpsons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homer told Marge</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Homer With Love

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Inspired by The Simpsons, it’s not a cross-over just a quote from the season two episode "The Way We Was" that makes me squee every time I watch the ep.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Sam smiled at Daniel as he parked the car outside her house. “Home sweet home,” she sighed contently.

“Sure is, what are you thinking?”

Sam shook her head a little. “Oh nothing really.”

Daniel grinned at her, making her blush. “Well, it can’t be nothing because you’re blushing.”

“Once we pull over I’m gonna hug you and kiss you and never let you go.”

Daniel chuckled softly “isn’t that something that Homer told Marge?”

“Yeah it is, I just can’t get it out of my head at the moment.”

Daniel leaned across, placing his arm around her shoulder, kissing her softly on the side of the mouth. “Forever mine,” he whispered.


End file.
